A Christmas Bade
by xOfficiallyBade
Summary: some-what based off of a dream I had. It didn't turn out how I wanted, and I don't think its very good... but I hope you enjoy it! :D


A Christmas Bade

Beck and Jade

**Cat's POV**

I walk onto the Hollywood Arts campus, even more happy and bubbly than normal. I see Andre across the parking lot, so I go over to him to tell him about the amazing date I just came back from. Before I reached him though, I saw Robbie sitting on a bench, looking like he was in pain. I skip over to him.

"Hi, Robbie! What's wrong?"

"Some guys just came over and kicked me in the—never mind. Have you seen Rex? They stole him."

"Sorry, no. But do you want to hear about my-"

"Sorry, Cat, I have to go find Rex. Bye!"

I frowned at him for a second before shrugging and going back to Andre. Once I reached him, I saw he has a bag with him.

"Hi, Andre! What's in the bag?"

"Hey, Little Red. Here, take a bracelet."

He hands me a thick silver bracelet with white wording on it. I read it and it says, "Remember to not tell the secret". I look up at Andre confused, and he just smiles back, saying I'll have to ask Beck. I shrug and then see a huge box wrapped up in silver wrapping paper and snowflakes all over it.

"What's with the box?"

Andre shrugged. "It's Tori's… she told me that she wanted me here to see what she was wearing for the day. She also wanted you and others to see, but no one has come by besides Jade, and she just walked off."

"Oh, kay kay! I'll watch then!" I sat down on the ground admiring my new bracelet until Tori came up.

"Hey Cat, Hey Andre! Ready to see what I'll be wearing?"

"Yup!" Andre and I said at the same time.

"Alright, be back in a minute." She said, disappearing into the box. A couple minutes later, she comes back out and I jump up and down, clapping.

"You look so cute, Tori! Doesn't, she Andre?"

"What? Oh, uh.. yeah. She looks.. wow." Andre said as he just stared at Tori. I had to admit, I never pictured Tori to wear something like this, but I thought she looked so cute in it! I looked back over at her and studied her outfit more carefully. She was wearing a white ballerina suit type thing that has red stripes across it like a candy cane. Then she had a Santa hat on and really sparkly tights on underneath the suit. I wondered why she was wearing it, considering it was only December 3rd, but I didn't care. I gave Tori a hug before walking off to get to class and find Beck. I skip along the halls until I hear Beck inside a classroom. I walk in and smile at him.

"Hi Beck!"

"Hey, Cat. What's up?"

"I was on my way to class but I heard you in here. Why are you here? No classes are held in here anymore."

"I know, I'm planning a surprise for Jade."

"Oh yeah, I got the bracelet!" I smile holding up my wrist to prove it.

"Right, well I need your help with it okay?"

"Kay Kay!"

"Okay, I need you to help set everything up okay?"

"Yay! I love helping!"

Beck smiled. "Of course you do. And remember, you cant tell Jade!"

"I won't! Pinky promise!" I held out my pinky and he looked confused for a second before linking his pinky with mine.

….

I walk down the hallway on my way to lunch when I bump into Jade.

"Jade!"

"Hey, Cat. Have you seen Beck?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope!"

She looked at me weird and I just giggled again, skipping away. I heard her mumble something like "I need to get the girl checked out", but I just kept going to lunch.

….

I look in the classroom and see everything set up how Beck wanted it. I smile up at him. I'm so glad that he's my best friend's boyfriend. I'm about to say something when he quickly tells me to leave, saying Jade will be here soon. So I wave and walk out, going to try to find Tori.

**Beck's POV. **

I stand in the middle of the classroom. The lights are off, but there are a couple candles around the room giving off light. When I hear the door open and Jade walk inside, I smile at her and she just stares at me for a minute, the looks around the room.

"What is all of this?"

"It was a surprise for you."

"Why?"

"We haven't gone on a real date in a while, so I figured I would make it up."

"You know I hate surprises…"

I smiled. "I know. Come, sit down."

I sit her down with me on the couch, and we just sit there in comfortable silence for a little while. Both of us are just enjoying the other's presence without having to worry about being interrupted. After a few more minutes though, I break the silence and turn to her.

"I have a present for you; a few actually."

"I don't have anything for you though."

"I know, it's fine. Just take these." I hand her 3 wrapped boxes, one small one and two medium-sized ones.

I watch her open the small one first. It's a toy ring, like what I gave her on our first anniversary since she saw it at the store and was being unusually child-like that day. I saw a smile on her face for a second before she rolled her eyes. She set the ring down carefully though, making sure it was safe. She opened the second one and she smiled bigger. It was a can of fake spray-on blood, something she said she has wanted for a while. I never will fully understand her. She gives me a peck on the lips and a quiet "thank you" before turning to open the last box. This one makes her smile the biggest; it was a brand new pair of scissors. Believe it or not, she actually squealed some too. This one earned me a bigger kiss, and she immediately looked around, as if trying to find something to test them out on. I stopped her though, and we just sat there again. She sat in between my legs as we laid back on the couch. Jade may hate surprises, but I know she always loves mine.


End file.
